Brightness of a Beloved Eye
by Kristina Chang
Summary: Memory charms on Draco, Who is Hermione? Betrayals and the War. Final battle, loss and realization. Confused? Read and find out. Inspired by a passage from Frankenstein. Kind of dark, some romance and a fast paced story.
1. Prologue

It is so long before the mind can persuade itself that she whom we saw every day and whose very existence appeared a part of out own can have departed forever- that that brightness of a beloved eye can have been extinguished and the sound of a voice so familiar and dear to the ear can be hushed, never more to be heard. These are the reflections of the first days; but when the lapse of time proves the reality of the evil, then the actual bitterness of grief commences.  
-Victor Frankenstein  
Frankenstein: Or, the Modern Prometheus  
By Mary Wollstonecroft Shelley

…

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Prologue

…

"Mudblood."

"Rat-faced ferret."

"Filthy, disgusting know-it-all."

"Foul, loathsome, pureblooded insect! If you don't get out of my sight, I will remove you from it permanently."

"Oh yeah? And how would you attempt to accomplish that, you stupid hot-blooded Gryffindor? You gonna kill me?" he smirked at me.

That damn smirk was what set me off.

I remembered once, in a book I'd read for leisure, that one could have another's memory modified to any way they wished, if they were powerful enough.

And right now, my anger intensified my level of magic almost one hundred fold. Anything would've been easy to do right now.

I whipped out my wand and pointed it straight between his eyes. He seemed to look frightened, but I'm sure that was just a trick my mind was playing on me. The Slytherin King being afraid of a little old mudblood, me? Hardly.

I concentrated hard on erasing any knowledge of me that he had and spoke the charm casually.

"Obliviate."

He was blown back by some unforeseen wind and fell into his goon's hands.

"Goodbye Draco, you'll never remember me again."

…

General Disclaimer: This disclaimer reaches out to all of the following chapters. I do not own Harry Potter and the characters. Unfortunately. But, I imagine that they are very happy with their current owner, J.K. Rowling. I'm sure she takes very good care of them and will do them no harm, in reality and on paper.

Authoress's Notes:  
Now that the disclaimer is up, on to my notes. The beginning quote is from Frankenstein: Or, the Modern Prometheus by Mary Shelley. I read it and couldn't help but feel that a good story could come from it. And thus is my result.

I have everything planned out, so the story should be done come New Year's, a little before or after. I plan to have about 14 chapters, one or two more or less, plus prologue and epilogue. I plan to upload new chapters every 2 or 3 days, providing I finish the chapters on my scheduled time and with the exception of this prologue and chapter one.

About the story: the storyline is very fast paced, so there are a lot of events that seem to be missing, or large gaps in time. Hopefully, I mention these minor details, since I'm such a perfectionist, I most likely will. Any other notes will be posted before the chapters. If you read them, you will not get confused. And this fic is semi-dark, pretty serious most of the time. I'd like to say it was a tragedy, but I don't think it is.

Ah yes, about the title. I've written nearly 10 chapters already, and I still don't know what to name it. So, if you have a title you think might fit, put it in a review. Or, you can email me. My email addy is on my bio page, so just go and check it out. Anyway, I'll be happy to take any and all suggestions. Now, take heed that I might not like the suggestions, but I'm ever grateful for any you come up with. It'll help me out greatly! Thanks in advance!

Well, I've seemed to picked the title already. Well… ignore that little bit up there…

Thanks for reading. And, as always, remember to review!

Kristina Chang


	2. Something Missing

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter One: Something Missing

…

Draco could hear voices coming from his left, although all he could see was darkness. He tried to decipher the syllables into words and after a few moments, he could understand what they were talking about.

"…believe you did that! And only detention for two days. If Snape had caught you, it would be detention for forever."

That sounded like the Weasel's voice.

"Well, it's a good thing it was Professor Dumbledore caught me then. And he congratulated me on an excellent job too."

Who was that? I've never heard her voice before.

I struggled to open my eyes and succeeded in opening them. But I immediately shut them again due to the harsh lights of the hospital wing.

"Look, he's awake."

Potter. I almost sneered, but thought that would look a little weird if it came out of nowhere. I opened my eyes slowly this time and didn't get blinding pain. I saw the Weasel, Potter, and a girl with curly brown hair standing by my bed.

"Who are you?"

The three looked at each other. Then the girl smiled at them.

"I told you it worked great. Now everything's perfect." She told them, ignoring me entirely.

"Hey, I asked you a question. Answer me."

Her smile dropped and she looked at me.

"No one important. Don't worry about me. You won't be hearing from me again." She smiled at me this time and turned and left.

The Golden Boys watched at her retreating back until she disappeared from view. Their gaze turned back to me, as if expecting something.

"What the hell are you two prats looking at me for? What the hell are you doing here in the first place? What am **_I_** doing here?"

I got up from the bed and sauntered out of the hospital wing, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's callings.

When I reached the common room, I couldn't help but feel that I was missing something. Like something was torn from me, something that was important and took up most of my life.

I dismissed the feeling and went to terrorize the new first years and establish my position among them.

…

Authoress's Notes:  
Not too much to say here. It's finally starting up. And hopefully, it should get interesting in the next chapters til the end.

Kristina Chang


	3. Who the Hell is Hermione Granger?

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter Two: Who the Hell is Hermione Granger?

…

The feeling of emptiness followed me wherever I went all week long. It had started to get annoying. But not as annoying as that girl that was by my hospital bed last week. She remained ever elusive, although I knew she went to Hogwarts.

I walked into Double Potions with those damn Gryffindors and sat down in the first seat available. There was someone sitting next to me, but I didn't care who it was, as long as they didn't bother me.

Whispers started up around the room and I stared at everyone to shut them up. I was not in the mood to be bothered.

Snape swept into the classroom, his cloak billowing out behind him. He stopped to look at me, and my chosen seat and gave me a pointed look, which I returned.

He sneered slightly and continued to the front of the class.

"Turn to page 638 and start the potion with your partner next to you."

No one moved.

"NOW." And everyone started scrambling.

"Alright, you can start doing everything and then I'll bottle it up." I said to the person next to me. I turned to them and almost let a gasp leak out when I discovered it was the elusive girl.

"You."

"Who's me?" she mocked.

I scowled at her. She made no move to begin the potion.

"What are you waiting for? Start the damn potion."

"No. This is a partner potion and I'll damn you if you don't help."

The room went silent as they heard her talk back to me. Me, of all people. I scoffed. She didn't know who she was messing with.

I scowled at her and came back with a reply. But it died on my lips as I rethought my reply. Maybe I could play with her a bit.

"Alright. I'll help you."

She looked at me with an amused expression and nodded her head.

"Ok. You can get the ingredients and I'll start prepping the cauldron and tools."

I went to get the ingredients on the front table, but it was still quiet as a tomb. I stared at everyone until they started whispering and working again. Ah… the pleasures of being king.

I dumped all the things on the table and waited for her to tell me what to do.

"Well, start chopping the root and then I'll do the…"

And on the potion-making went. I waited for her to tell me what to do and did everything perfectly. I could tell that it started to annoy her so I did it even more perfectly than before. And finally, it was time to leave.

"Thanks." She said to me before I left.

I was so startled that it escaped my mask and she saw and chuckled slightly. She brushed past me and left by herself.

The Golden Boys left after her, running to catch up.

Wasn't it always the Golden _Trio_? What happened to…?

I left it alone. It was that empty feeling again. But, strange, I didn't feel that as I was working with that girl.

I still didn't know who she was!

I grabbed Longbottom and demanded to know whom I was working with. He looked ready to piss his pants, but managed to stutter out the answer.

"Y-you should know her. I-it's Hermione."

"Why should I know her? Hermione WHAT?"

"G-granger. B-because you and she h-have…"

He didn't get to finish as Golden Boy Weasel pulled him out of my grip and started to lead him down the corridor. I overheard what he told Longbottom as they left.

"You shouldn't announce what you aren't sure of Neville…"

"Weasel! You took my informant!" I yelled after him.

"Screw you too, Ferret." He yelled after his retreating steps.

"Damn Weasel."

I headed towards the dungeons, furious with letting Weasel take my answers right out of my hands. I must be going soft. I didn't even hex him.

With that realization, I went off in searching of first and second years to play with.

…

Authoress's Notes:  
As I reread this, it seems to me that Draco is appearing too soft. Although my brother, my beta, tells me otherwise, it still feels that way. So, if he is… well, ignore it, I'm not changing it. I've tried my best to keep him as "mean and evil" as I can imagine him to be.

Yes, I'm aware that everyone in Slytherin or anywhere else, for that matter, would tell Draco about what Hermione did to him, but let's just let him figure it out on his own.

And in this story, Pansy is Draco's best friend, not lovers, not girlfriend, not anything, but best friend.

Until next time. Remember to REVIEW.

Kristina Chang


	4. Dark Mark and Betrayal

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 3: Dark Mark and Betrayal

…

For the next two months, I followed Hermione Granger's every move. When she went to the library, when she went to dinner, when she went to the prefect's bathroom, even when she went to sleep. I followed her every move. I don't know what made me so interested in her, but I could help but be drawn to this girl.

I aske-forced everyone to tell me about her, but it seemed as though they didn't know anything about her, except that she reigned in Gryffindor.

I found out what they were keeping from me a week later.

She was a mudblood.

Damn the woman for making me so interested in her when she was all but of dirty blood. But what did it change, really? If I was going to play with her, then blood didn't matter, as long as I got what I wanted. I'd throw her away after I was done.

I continued my stalker-like advances on Hermione Granger. She never knew what I was doing. And so, I figured out her secret.

She always disappeared in seemingly random times of the night, coming back in the wee hours of the morn. What else could she be doing in the stead of homework? I concluded that she was part of the organization against Lord Voldemort. She had to be.

Now, should I report this to my Father? That's what I was going to blackmail her with into playing with me.

But, my idea was ill-timed and I was to receive the Dark Mark on the day my plan was to go into action.

Blast my father and his pathetic Dark Lord.

I was summoned that night on the stroke of midnight, the hour of all magical happenings. I flooed to the Malfoy Manor with 12 other classmates. The manor was prepped for the rituals and all house elves locked in the dungeons.

My father led us into one of the less used great rooms of the manor. Once inside, he replaced his mask and walked to stand to the right of Lord Voldemort. About 20 hooded men surrounded the 13 of us.

Was Snape and Karkaroff amongst them?

The tallest figure, Lord Voldemort, stepped forward and spoke to us in a hissing voice.

"You have been chosen to become part of my faithful Deatheaters. Should you betray me, the most terrible of fates shall befall you and strike you down where you stand. As my servants, you will carry out what I am unable to do due to my nature. Should you ever question me, you will die instantly unless you may redeem yourself in three seconds. Enough talk, come forward, Draconis Elias Malfoy. You will be the first to be marked."

I stepped forward confidently until I reached the Dark Lord. I could feel him probe my mind, but fortunately, Snape taught me Occlumency from the very beginning. I successfully blocked him from seeing what I deemed too private for his lecherous mind.

He finally seemed to be content with what he saw for he spoke once more.

"Hold out your right arm, Draconis Elias, and you shall receive my mark."

I held out my arm, albeit reluctantly, and he pulled back the sleeve. He pulled a twisted dagger from his cloaks and cut his wrist first. He dripped two drops of hot blood onto my forearm and plunged the dagger into the drops and into my arm.

I nearly screamed from the blinding pain, but I bit my tongue until I almost bled. My knees buckled, however, and I was left to kneel in front of the monstrosity while his dagger was still attached to my arm.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only mere moments, the dagger was removed and the Dark Lord announced that I was one of them.

The Death Eaters murmured amongst themselves and I heard my father speak to me.

"You're damned lucky you did not cry out."

I nearly sneered at him, but refrained as the throbbing pain returned.

Voldemort called for Blaise Darius Zabini and I watched him go through the same ritual.

All 13 of us made it through the ritual without perishing. Blaise and I were the only ones who did not call out during the ritual, making us the more talked about pair. Pansy tried her best to hold back her cries, but she is of the feminine species and my heart went out to my best friend.

Voldemort released us nearly at the crack of dawn and we hurriedly flooed back to Hogwarts. We didn't go to bed in exhaustion, but talked amongst ourselves. We talked of what we expected to happen next and to admire the mark in a mixture of horror and awe. The mark disappeared in a half hour and we dragged ourselves into our dorms, neither of us remarking to each other again.

After making absolute sure everyone was in bed, I headed towards my private chambers, requested for being prefect of Slytherin house. I called Professor Snape by floo and flooed to his private chambers.

Once stepping out of the fireplace, I stated my intent.

"Professor, I wish to join the Order of the Phoenix with you."

…

Authoress's Notes:  
Nothing much to report here. Hope you liked the story so far. It's gonna pick up in another chapter or 2.

Until next time. Remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang


	5. Spy

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 4: Spy

…

"Professor, I wish to join the Order of the Phoenix with you."

Snape was bewildered and slumped into his armchair at my remark.

"What are you talking about, Draco?"

He avoided me cautiously. But of course I expected this. After all, the Order was a very secret and very successful organization.

"I know about the Order. I found out when I was followi… what I mean is, I know it exists. I wish to spy on Voldemort and aid Dumbledore in the war."

"Why would you think such an organization exists? And why would you think I am a part of it at all? I saw you there tonight, you did a good job, withholding all that pain."

"Don't change the subject, Professor. I know it exists. I don't have hard evidence, but I have heard and seen enough from a particular subject I have been investigating to confirm that the Order of the Phoenix exists."

"Why do you want to betray our Lord? I could report this to him. A new follower like you wouldn't be missed, even if you are Lucius's son."

I scoffed at his statement.

"Our Lord? He is nothing. He is a half-breed megalomaniac who is obsessed over a boy that managed to deflect the darkest of curses by using something he has never and will never experience. Our **_Lord_ **is insane and power hungry. He will never win at anything he tries and his followers are but mere puppets that are disposable anytime, even my Father, especially my Father. I have no wish to follow a crazy skeleton bent on destroying the world and its inhabitants. I have not yet lived out my life and I wish to have some more fun."

He smirked at me in response.

"Then why did you show up tonight?"

"Although I did not wish to become a death eater, I DO wish to live longer. Had I not shown up, I would have died by my Father's hands. Becoming a death eater is but a small sacrifice when hoping to bring down the idiotic Lord."

He paused before speaking and performed Legilimency on me. I let him search through my thoughts, sifting through truths, half-truths, and lies. After a while, he spoke.

"Come with me, Draco."

I followed him through a corridor behind a hidden painting that lead to the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Ton-Tongue toffees."

The gargoyle moved aside and the narrow twisting staircase was revealed. Snape rode the elevator up with me behind him. Finally, it reached the door to Dumbledore's office. He strode in with the briefest of knocks and I saw that Dumbledore was perched in his chair, awaiting news from Snape.

"Ah… Severus, you have brought along a guest. Sit, sit, please, I'm sure you both are exhausted from tonight's meeting."

I took a chair and sank into it with an inaudible sigh. Snape, however, strode up to Dumbledore's desk and started talking right away.

"Mr. Malfoy here seems to have stumbled upon our Order. He wishes to join and aid in spying on Voldemort."

"Ah… Mr. Malfoy, and why is it that you wish to become a member of our Order?" he asked me with that infuriating twinkle in his eye.

"Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort is an insane megalomaniac bent on destroying the world. I have no intention on helping him. I only wish to live my life as I want without having people trying to destroy me or otherpeople. I've joined the death eaters with this purpose in mind."

"Hm…"

Dumbledore steepled his fingers together and seemed to think for a few moments.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Welcome to the family. We're happy to have to aboard."

He stood to shake my hand and I offered him a rare and genuine smile.

"Professor Snape shall lead you in your duties and train you to the very limit. I wish you well and success."

He smiled that smile at me and Snape and I left the office.

Once we reached the dungeons, Snape turned me aside and spoke in a hushed tone.

"There are ears everywhere. You must be very careful and listen to me at all times."

I nodded to him.

"We train tomorrow precisely at 1 am. Show up in my chambers by floo."

I started walking away but he said one last thing to me that made me pause.

"Glad to have you with us, boy."

Glad, indeed.

…

Authoress's Notes:  
So Draco has joined the Order. Fun fun fun.

Until next time. Remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang


	6. Discovered

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 5: Discovered

…

I apparated to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place as soon as Snape's owl arrived. He probably wanted to discuss what happened at the Death eater meeting with Dumbledore. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

Snape and Dumbledore were in the kitchen, each with a cup of tea in front of them. They were discussing something quietly. Only when I was at the kitchen door could I hear their conversation. But by then, Dumbledore's observant eyes caught my movement and motioned to join them.

"Ah… Nikephoros, so glad you are able to join us tonight."

He called me by my code name. Whenever we met, he called me that name to avoid anyone overhearing and discovering who I was prematurely.

"Sir, Professor."

"Yes, tell Albus what happened tonight."

"Of course, Professor. It happened thus…"

As I continued to describe the evening, I neglected to hear the tiniest of sounds coming from the stairs.

…

Hermione walked down the stairs quietly. She didn't want to disturb the portrait of Sirius's mother again. There would be no peace and quiet for the rest of the night and she was certain that Harry and Ron would need it. They'd been up for most of the night, studying for exams in all their classes.

She left the boys in their rooms after they fell into bed, claiming to be tired. And they were right, they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Hermione, however, was not yet tired and wandered downstairs to get a glass of warm milk to help her sleep better.

Hermione heard voices coming from the kitchen. She could make out Snape's quiet hiss and Dumbledore's amiable tone, but there was another voice that was muffled and a bit unfamiliar to her ears. It spoke low and quiet so that no one could hear what he said lest they sat with him.

She walked into the kitchen, spotting Snape, Dumbledore, and a hooded figure at one end of the long table.

Dumbledore immediately looked up at her and gave a polite smile. Snape spared her a glance. But the stranger did nothing except pull his hood down, further obscuring his identity.

"Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore."

She addressed the adults politely and headed towards the refrigerator to get her glass of milk.

"Perhaps, we shall continue this conversation another time?"

Snape and the hooded figure nodded and they all stood.

Hermione headed out of the kitchen as the stranger said his farewells quietly. As he strode past Hermione, he spoke to her quietly.

"Sleep well, Ms. Granger."

And he was through the door and into the night.

I was pondering on the fact that I didn't get a chance to wish him a well night when his voice hit me like a slap in the face. My jaw dropped and I turned to Dumbledore and Snape.

"Th-that was…!"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, indeed."

Dumbledore interrupted me before I could speak his name. And Snape started talking before I could say any more.

"We would… appreciate it if you did not tell anyone of this encounter. His identity is crucial to the Order and should not be revealed to anyone. Only the headmaster and I know of it, and now, you. I believe it is not necessary for us to cast a memory charm upon you to convince you to keep your mouth shut."

I nodded wordlessly.

What could I say?

"And please, Ms. Granger, DO keep this to yourself. I know how hard it must be to keep a secret from Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley; however, secrecy MUST be maintained. His very life is in the balance."

Well… since Dumbledore put it THAT way… I guess I have no choice but to keep it from Harry and Ron.

I can't believe it.

Draco Malfoy is a spy for the Order!

…

Authoress's Notes:  
I realize that the point of views are confusing. But, if you pay close attention, you'll find that it's very easy to discern when it changes from first to third to another first. But in case you are too lazy to reread one and half pages, I'll tell you when they change:

First-Draco- until Hermione is coming down the stairs.

Third- from the stairs to the part where Draco speaks to Hermione.

First-Hermione-after Draco speaks

But I've also decided to put in some space markers the only way I know how. So, it shouldn't be hard to figure it out.

And one more thing:

Nikephoros – Ancient Greek, means "carrying victory" from Greek _nike_ "victory" and _phorein_ "to carry, to bear". Information from www . behindthename . com

Until next time… remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang


	7. Introduced to Mine Enemies

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 6: Introduced to Mine "Enemies"

…

Stupid, that's what I was. I shouldn't have talked to Granger back in Grimmauld Place. She probably knows who I am now. I've totally jeopardized my identity.

Can I get any more idiotic?

"Hello Hermione."

Yes, in fact, I CAN get a whole lot more daft. I just said hello to a mudblood, in a nice tone, in the middle of a hallway, at 12 in the afternoon, crowded with people.

She was so startled that her book bad dropped to the floor with a thump and her expression was open-mouthed and in shock.

I hurriedly walked away, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself in the crowded hallway, but I made sure to pass along an insult to her before leaving.

"Watch where you're going, stupid mudblood."

That sounded weak even to MY ears. I sighed inwardly to myself and hurried away.

…

Hermione couldn't believe it; Malfoy had just talked to her, in the middle of a crowded hallway, no less. How stupid can he get?

I picked up my dropped book bag and continued on my way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Ever since seeing Dra-Malfoy in Grimmauld Place, I'd been avoiding Ron and Harry. If they found out about him, they'd be furious. If they found out I knew and didn't tell them… well, I wouldn't want them to find that out.

And so, I sat at one end of the table, while Ron and Harry sat near the middle along with Ginny and Luna. I pondered on whether or not I should confront Draco about his betrayal.

I mean, why would he ever want to deceive the Dark Lord. I thought Voldemort was his idol, along with his Father. Tch, boys are so confusing.

I planned to confront Draco tonight. We patrolled the hallways at the same time and I'll just make sure to "accidentally" bump into him.

Right, that's what I'll do.

…

Draco watched Hermione eat at the Gryffindor table by herself. Strange, she was usually surrounded by the Golden Boys, the weirdo girl, and the Weaselette. One would often think that they were inseparable. But that wasn't true; she was distancing herself more and more everyday. The thought of her distancing herself from other people put me in a bad mood for some reason.

I finished my lunch and headed back to the dungeons alone. What did I need those buffoons following me for?

Once I settled into a chair in front of the roaring fire of the common room, an owl arrived for me.

It was Snape's owl. What did he want now?

I scowled at it, but it held out its leg for me anyway. I took the letter and it flew off, but not before pecking me on the hand in response to the scowl. I scowled at its retreating form.

…

_Nikephoros_

_Perhaps it is time for us to reveal your identity to the enemies. Tonight, one o'clock, at the Place. _

_Your mentor and friend_

…

I sighed as I threw the letter into the fire, watching it intently as it turned to ash and then nothing.

So it's time. He final battle is looming closer and he wants me to help more directly.

I sat back and wondered about this pinnacle of events and briefly thought

I wonder if Hermione will be there.

…

Hermione wandered the halls, on the lookout for couples trying to sneak in some extra snogging time and other wanderers of the night.

I walked the steps leading to the astronomy tower to catch any other couples out tonight. This would be the last place to check before the meeting. I opened the trap door and walked in, noting that no one was around. I was about to leave when I spotted someone at one of the far windows, perched on the ledge.

I thought he was going to jump and started forward to stop him. But he pulled a broom from the side of the window and climbed on, flying out of the window and into the night.

I ran to the window to see if I could catch a glimpse of who that was, but he was wearing a hooded cloak and I could see nothing of his identity. But something about that cloak and that figure, reminded me of something…

The clock struck one and Hermione realized that if she didn't leave now, she would be late for the meeting. Hurriedly, she ran down the tower and through the secret passages to meet Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna in Hogsmeade.

They all took hold of the broom that was their portkey to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and it jerked them all to land in their room at Sirius's house with a thump.

They all stood up and rubbed at their bums, on which they landed. Hermione led the group downstairs into the kitchen, the meeting room.

Upon entering the meeting, they saw all the familiar faces of the Order- Dumbledore, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Kingsley, Tonks, McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape. Only Hermione saw the figure hidden in the shadows of the kitchen, hoping to go unnoticed. She was about to walk over to it, but Dumbledore's voice commanded the attention of the group.

"Welcome to another meeting, friends."

He looked at all of us and seemingly smiled to each of us, although I know that's not what he did. We all murmured welcomes in response and quieted down so he could state the purpose of this meeting.

"Today is a very important meeting. Allow us to introduce to you our newest member of the Order. Come forward, Nikephoros."

All eyes turned to the figure in the shadows as he stepped forward, the light casting its beams onto him.

I gasped silently and thought to myself.

He's introducing him to us?! The war MUST be close at hand.

"Please, reveal yourself."

Dumbledore instructed him and he nodded before removing his hood.

Ice blue-grey eyes set in a face of the palest skin and shoulder-length golden blonde hair tied back from his face stared back at the group.

I looked around at the group of the table. Most of them were open-mouthed in shock, but Tonks and Fred were smirking as if telling themselves, I knew it was him. Dumbledore and Snape looked pleased, although Dumbledore's visage held a smile and Snape's was expressionless.

"Draco Malfoy, code name Nikephoros, at the service of the Order of the Phoenix."

He gave a small bow and straightened to look at the faces of his former enemies, now allies.

Ron was the first to speak, or stammer, however way you'd like to see it.

"B-but Dumbledore! He's a death eater! H-he'll betray us in an instant!"

Draco scowled at Ron, but made no move to defend himself. He left that to Dumbledore instead.

"Yes, indeed he is, Mr. Weasley."

Ron gaped at his remark.

"However, Mr. Malfoy has decided to turn to the light side and offer his services, just as Severus had many years ago. I have no doubt that Mr. Malfoy will help us in any way possible and as best he can."

Mrs. Weasley shut Ron up with a look and he sat down begrudgingly. Dumbledore continued the meeting, talking of death eater meetings and Draco's role in the Order, which was nearly identical to Professor Snape's. I couldn't pay attention to the meeting, fascinating as it was. My gaze kept returning to him.

What would make him join the group of mudbloods and muggle-lovers? What could push him so far out of his family that he'd betray them entirely? What was his motive?

Finally, Dumbledore concluded the meeting and everyone scattered to their respective rooms. Ron and Harry met with Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie to discuss school, business, and work. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took McGonagall, and Lupin into the tea room for some gossip and adult talk. Kingsley decided to go back to Auror duty. And Tonks led Snape away into their own retreat.

I was left in the room with Draco and Dumbledore. I made an excuse and prepared to retreat but Dumbledore called me back.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, it's good that you've stayed behind. There is a matter that I wish to discuss with you. Concerning you and Mr. Malfoy."

My first thought went to the very successful memory charm, but the headmaster proved me wrong with his next fateful words.

"It would be best if you and Mr. Malfoy could work together from now until the end to form our defenses and attacks. Mr. Malfoy will provide you with the enemy ideas and you shall work together to break them."

Me? Work with HIM? Until the end of the war?

Harry and Ron are not going to like this one bit.

Oh dear.

…

Authoress's Notes:  
Well, I've tried to make the point of views clearer now. I've tried putting in breaks in the paragraphs in between views. So it can't be difficult now.

The story's definitely picked up. And this is the longest chapter so far. 3 and quarter pages. Yay. Well, story gets more interesting.

And if you wondering about the quote, don't. You'll see what happens if you stick around.

Until next time. Remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang


	8. Working Together

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 7: Working Together

…

She nibbled on the end of the quill as she thought about what tactics to use against the formation I just informed her of. She always nibbling when she was thinking for something important like the Order. Many quills ended up in the rubbish bin at the end of the day due to her never ending nibbling.

I reached over to pull the quill away from her lips and handed her a lolli I'd purchased earlier with her in mind.

"Thank you."

She murmured the thanks and resumed her nibbling, this time on the lolli, and planning.

We'd been seeing each other every other night since the day I was revealed to the Order. It had been six months since then.

At first, we refused to stay in the same room for more than 15 minutes. One of us always ended up storming out the door angry at the other. We saw each other nearly once every two weeks to, at least, try to plan something, but it never worked out. Sometime around the second month, we came to an agreement. It was a truce.

I would not call her mudblood or insult her and she would try to tolerate my egotistical personality. We met once a week then.

I would still end up getting her angry when I insulted her friends and the other houses. And so she often left me in a rage. But I so loved to get her all riled up. Her flushed face, flashing eyes, and that wild hair just did something to me.

She realized, all too soon, in my mind, that I would get her riled up on purpose and she stopped taking to my bait. It was then that we started to see each other every other day.

I suspect she started to care for me over the summer. My father caught me when I was trying to sneak out. I missed that meeting with her.

The night after the next, she was angry at me for not informing her of the cancellation. I actually apologized and sat down forcefully in an armchair, forgetting about my back. I jumped up and yelped in pain.

I'd never yelped in my life. Why I did it that night, I wouldn't know. But I suspect it had to do with me wanting her to know that I didn't miss our meeting intentionally.

She immediately abated her fury and ordered me to strip off my shirt.

She ordered me, a mudblood ordering a Malfoy; it was unheard of. And yet, I listened to her and took off my white shirt carefully, to avoid irritating anything on my back.

She told me to lie down on the couch so she could properly examine my wounds.

While she cleaned my lashes with a burning antiseptic, I could hear her hiss in pain for me since I never made a sound.

"Who did this to you, Draco?"

She spoke it so softly that I didn't realize she spoke until she stopped moving and anticipated a response.

"My Father."

I said it so casually that she gasped aloud in shock and horror.

"How could a father ever do that to his son? I couldn't imagine…"

She sounded so heartbroken, so sorrowful, I couldn't help what I said next.

"It's alright, Hermione. I'm already used to it."

And that brought on another surprise for her.

"This isn't the first time?"

Double damn my unthinking mind and my mouth for uttering words.

I sighed aloud and explained very casually what I never told anyone in my life.

"Of course not. This is how my father gets me into shape. Once I do something out of line, it's a whipping. They only get harder and longer as I get older. But you learn to get used to it, you don't have a choice, really."

I half expected her to pity me, but what she did next surprised ME up to the high heavens.

She kissed the base of my neck and spoke with her lips touching my skin.

"I'm sorry you had such a rough childhood. I promise to plan so that everyone's can be safer and without such pain."

I swear I felt drops of tears on my back, but when I turned to look at her, her eyes were dry and a smile graced her face.

"I-I'll be fine in a few hours."

Did I actually stammer? To her?

I'm getting too soft. Being nice to mudbloods and joining with muggle-lovers. What is the world coming to?

"I got my letter from Hogwarts today. I made Head Girl."

"Yes, I'm aware, I made Head Boy."

She smiled at me.

"This will make planning a lot easier since we'll be sharing dormitories."

Merlin! I'd forgotten about that! Sharing a dormitory with HER?

I'm not going to get any sleep at night.

…

Authoress's Notes:  
I'm bored... so I decided to upload some more chapters. yay for the readers. and yay for reviews!

Ah… I still try to insert some funniness into my dark story. Well… I've tried. Can't say that I didn't. I don't like writing notes… bah.

Until next time. Remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang


	9. Time of War

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 8: Time of War

…

Seventh year started without incident from neither the death eaters nor the Order. First year students were sorted by the hat and the rest of us continued on our pointless lives.

Hermione and I worked together everyday. Planning had become almost the more important factor in our lives and we dedicated every free moment we had to it. Thus, we ended up seeing each other more than we did our friends and professors.

Over the next month, I slowly, unknowingly, fell deeper into love with Hermione Granger, the mudblood. The smart, freethinking, witch of my seventh year of Hogwarts.

Every time I realized how much I looked forward to our time together, planning for the Order, betraying my father and the Dark Lord, I vehemently denied the fact that I, Draco Malfoy, pureblooded wizard, could ever fall in love, much less with a woman of dirty blood and no noble title.

But I soon came to realize that deceiving myself was fruitless. My mind and my heart soon belonged so fully to Hermione that I was afraid of her.

I was afraid of her intentions, afraid of what she might do if she found out that she held my heart, afraid of being with her, afraid of loving her, afraid, mostly, that she would reject me.

I, Draco Malfoy, was unafraid of the Dark Lord and whippings from my father, but was afraid of a little mudblood girl who knew funny words and waved a pointy stick. I can't believe that day could have ever come!

But it has, and when I forced myself to accept it, I found that I didn't have to force myself at all. It came, as naturally as it could, to one who'd never been in love or recognized his feelings before. Now that I had taken the first step to admit it to myself, I seemed to be at a loss on what to do next.

When we met henceforward, I was more withdrawn than usual, opting not to look her in the eyes and to keep my head low, focused on my papers. Then came the day she voiced her concern for me. I thought my heart could burst in joy from her acknowledgement. But I murmured something unintelligible and retreated unto myself again.

She seemed to know exactly what was going on in my mind when she smiled to herself prettily, but she neither voiced the thoughts nor gave clue to what she knew.

I finally decided that telling her what I felt would be the most optimum course. I planned on telling her after one of our sessions with Dumbledore to tell him what we'd accomplished.

But that confession never made it past my lips.

We had arrived in Dumbledore's office to find Snape, McGonagall, Potter, and the Weasleys there waiting for us.

Voldemort had attacked Azkaban prison and liberated his followers and the Dementors.

The war had begun.

…

Authoress's Notes:  
There was a reference to A Knight's Tale. 'Twas small, nearly indiscernible, but still there. Anyone catch it?

And something to comment on, during these times, Draco goes to death eater meetings, but I just do not record them. If it was an important meeting, I'll write it down or make a note of it. Oh, I just realized that Draco and the others should have been at Azkaban, shouldn't they? Well… I suppose I can say that the kids had to stay in school since it was around 9 that Voldemort attacked Azkaban.

Until next time. Remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang


	10. Arrival of the End

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 9: Arrival of the End

…

The war had arrived, mid-November, and classes were still in session. Most of the parents of Hogwarts children deemed Hogwarts to be the safest place during wartimes; however, there were others who were fearful and took their children home. Most of the Gryffindors stayed. To help Harry. Loyalty and courage at its greatest during times of suffering and death.

Draco convinced the Dark Lord to allow him and his followers to stay in school, if only to "keep an eye on" Dumbledore and his foolish muggle-loving partners. And so, Draco's double identity was made all the easier as he stayed in school when there was no battle and "snuck out" when the Dark Lord planned to attack.

Draco and Hermione's outlines and strategies greatly decreased the number of casualties. Every plan was made with a planned outcome. It was like chess. Sometimes the other player took your pieces and sometimes you took theirs. This war was an elaborate chess game with several hundred game pieces and the world as the game board. And Dumbledore, with Hermione and Draco, and Lord Voldemort were the players.

It started with the taking of Azkaban and the forced relinquish when Aurors fought for it and succeeded, mainly due to the help of Draco's schematics. It soon moved on to other wizard hotspots, like Diagon Alley in London and the similar in France and Bulgaria.

Everything played into Hermione's plans perfectly with some minor difficulties and some casualties. Unfortunately, the casualties were severe, although less in number. Remus and Percy were among the first to fall, and soon after, at different battles, Fred and George, and Hermione's parents.

All the known Order members were targeted, and help arrived a split second too late for them. Hermione seemed to attend meetings and plan with a renewed and more intense vigor, but Draco knew. Hermione was devastated, the only way she could pretend she wasn't hurting was to help out more fervently then before, concentrating on nothing but the war, even deciding to forgo classes altogether.

The war dragged on for many months, continuing through Thanksgiving and Christmas without rest. It became harder for Draco to stay in school when Voldemort called him nearly every other day. And soon, Voldemort suggested the young recruits stay at Malfoy Manor, where he was headquartered during the war. And how could Draco refuse his Lord?

Dumbledore instructed Draco to contact him whenever possible and to absolutely sure of his own safety before sending off any letters.

Well, of course. Draco wasn't stupid, and he knew how much he risked his life working for the Order amidst Voldemort. But he only endured for so long because of Hermione.

She is what kept him sane among the chaos in the manor. She is what he yearned to hold every night when he went to bed, bruised from the battles. She is what he looked forward to the end of the war for. He knew he would survive, just for her.

And alas, preparations for the final battle, Voldemort's last stand, were underway.

Lucius and Voldemort trusted Draco, almost blindly, and conferred with him about the final battle's operatives. Draco was forever cautious when dealing with the Dark Lord and his father. They were both deeply deceiving and forever untrusting of other people. It's a wonder Voldemort had Lucius as his right hand man at all.

Lucius seemed to accept all that Draco had done while being a death eater that he held Draco in some type of respect as opposed to before. All the evil deeds and horrible doings Draco had done in order of being "faithful" to the Dark Lord pleased Lucius. And that is what gave Draco the entrance into the secret pair of Lucius and Voldemort.

Draco learned of the entire plan for the final battle and crept away in the early morning before sunrise to send a note to Dumbledore, informing him of Voldemort's plans. There was an immediate response with a portkey to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Draco quickly took hold, and it jerked him there, landing him all none too gently onto a body. A soft, pliable, sweet body. Hermione.

Draco lingered a few seconds more than he should have and stood up and offered a hand.

"Sorry. Stupid portkeys."

"Sure, it's alright. I'll just take it as a sign that I should go to sleep since I've been working too much."

Hermione turned to leave, but Draco called back to her.

"Hermione, wait."

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"How are you?"

"Fine, never better."

"…Really, Hermione, you never could lie to me."

She hesitated before walking back into the kitchen and settling down in one of the old wooden chairs.

"I've been… terrible. There's so much work to be done, and the final battle draws ever nearer and we haven't gotten a clue as to where or when or what it's going to be. I'm sick of this war, Draco. I just want it to end…"

So I can be with you. She wanted to add, but she hadn't the courage for this. Proclamations of love, uncertain of whether they would be returned, scared Hermione out of her wits. So she decided it was better for her to keep her mouth shut for the time being.

"Hermione, I want it to end too. So badly, so I can…" Draco started to confess his feelings, but he stopped, fearful of how she might respond.

"So you can what, Draco?"

Hermione got up from her chair and walked around to the other side of the table, where Draco was standing, glad of the distance. Although, now, she was closing that distance with every step.

"What is it that you want with your life, Draco?"

"Please stop."

She was startled when I whispered the words suddenly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying my name like that."

"Like what, Draco?"

"…like you care."

Her eyes widened slightly at my comment, but then she smiled gently at me.

"I DO care."

My mouth dropped open in shock, but then I thought of something.

"Then you won't mind if I do this…"

Her eyebrows knit together slightly in her confusion. But I ignored all that and pulled her to me. Before she could protest, I covered her mouth with mine in a hot, searing kiss. She didn't resist and only pulled me tighter to her, molding our bodies together, seemingly fusing us together. She readily opened to me and I explored every last hidden nook and crevice of her sweet, delicious mouth.

It seemed as though I couldn't get enough of her. And I couldn't. She gave and I took greedily as if I'd never had the chance to breathe before. We finally managed to separate ourselves after I remembered I had originally come for a meeting with Dumbledore.

She spoke to me before I could tell her anything else.

"I'll be in my room. If you don't come, I'll understand."

She walked away then, out of the kitchen and, what I assumed, to her room to wait. For me.

I couldn't believe this girl. I'd only known her for about two years and only gotten on speaking terms for the past four months. And yet, she trusted me enough to invite me to her room.

Oh Merlin, I loved this woman so much!

I rushed to Dumbledore's room in haste, realizing that I had wasted much time already. I didn't see the figure in the other doorway from which Hermione had just exited from.

…

The figure sighed to himself as he watched Draco and Hermione kissing like there was no tomorrow. And according to Dumbledore… well, let's just hope Draco was wrong. Although, somewhere deep down in his heart, he knew the truth. He just hoped Draco wouldn't hurt Hermione anymore than he used to.

If he hurt her one bit… his hands curled into tight fists.

Someone came from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"They'll be alright. I've seen how he looks at her now. Draco's changed after Hermione spelled him. It's a wonder what a modified memory charm can do."

"I know, I know. I mean, I _know_. But, Harry, do you really think he's being serious? He IS Draco Malfoy, after all. Even if he IS in the Order, he could still betray us."

"No, Ron, I'm going to trust my instinct on this. It's telling me… that they're perfect for each other. In every possible way."

Just then, Hermione walked out of the kitchen to run into them.

"Harry, Ron. I thought you were asleep already."

"Yeah, we were. We came to check on you when we found you missing."

Ron seemed at a loss as to how to express his feelings after his statement, so Harry took over for him.

"Hermione, if he ever hurts you, you know what'll happen to him. We'd be more than glad to do it. I don't care if he's helping us win the war. You are our first priority."

Hermione smiled at them and hugged them both tightly.

"I know. I love you both so much. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of you. So don't you go into the battle recklessly."

"We won't. I don't know what we'd do if we lost YOU. You're the brains of all of us, Hermione. Promise us that you'll be careful too."

Hermione pulled back from the hug and smiled at Ron for finally being able to say something to her.

"Of course I'll be careful. I'll always protect my boys in any way I can."

"Is Draco one of your boys too?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Hermione seemed at a loss to respond. She opened and closed her mouth, thinking of the right words to say.

"I suppose he became one to be looked after when that memory charm left my wand and hit him square on the chest. I did that to him, and I suppose I've always felt an obligation to take care of him in some way, although that's changed now."

Ron didn't push any more, he was satisfied with her answer.

"Come on, let's go up and play some chess. Just one round."

Hermione smiled and followed their lead up the stairs.

…

Draco knocked on Dumbledore's door twice and entered.

"Ah… Nikephoros. Please, have a seat, and tell me of these plans…"

Draco sat down on one of the comfy chairs of Dumbledore's war office at Grimmauld Place and began to relay the details of the plan he couldn't put into his hurried note.

After about an hour, Draco finally finished talking and he sank into the chair, waiting for Dumbledore to make a move.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, but was in actuality only a few minutes, Dumbledore motioned for Draco to listen.

"We shall prepare in the morning. It should be sufficient time since you explained that Voldemort will be attacking late afternoon, after the sun has begun its descent."

Draco nodded to Dumbledore and quickly agreed to other plans, only half listening. Dumbledore sensed Draco's urgency and relieved him from the office.

"I know you have someone waiting for you. You may leave now. I'll see you in the afternoon."

Draco started in shock at his comment about having Hermione wait for him. But he knew he shouldn't have been surprised, the old coot knew everything.

"Thank you, Professor."

Draco headed out the door, but before he shut it completely, he spoke once more.

"It's been a surprisingly pleasurable experience working with you and the Order. I've learned a lot and I wanted to thank you."

"Ah, but Mr. Malfoy, it is I who should be thanking you. Without you, we could never have gone this far so successfully. Thank you, Nikephoros, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco genuinely smiled at the old man and fled from the office.

"Ah… young love."

Dumbledore reminisced as he sat in his chair, contemplating the next move, and waiting for the day to come.

Draco nearly sprinted the way up to Hermione's room. By the time he reached her room, he was panting slightly and taking short breaths with every heave. He wondered whether he should knock on the door or just open it and step in. But he didn't have to wonder long as Hermione opened the door just as he raised his hand to knock.

Hermione smiled at him and held the door open so he could go in.

"I heard you running up the stairs."

Draco looked at her and scowled slightly.

"I did not _run_."

Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow and disbelief on her face.

"Ok, maybe I _jogged_. A little."

Hermione scoffed at him and nodded her head, although her countenance showed her disbelief.

"Alright, enough of this."

Draco saw a flash of surprise on Hermione's face before he pulled her against him and mashed their lips together once more. One of Draco's hands rooted themselves in Hermione's hair and the other attached itself to her lower back. Draco's tongue took in everything Hermione's sweet hot mouth had to offer and he took it with pleasure.

Draco pulled apart a fraction of an inch, resting his forehead on Hermione's. He closed his eyes as he told her of what was to come.

"The final battle is tomorrow."

He heard her gasp aloud and try to pull away from him.

"No! Draco, w-we've got to prepare! We have to go remind Harry of his spells. And Ron. And we have to tell everyone. We have to make sure everyone's going to be alright! We must go!"

"No, Hermione. I've already told Dumbledore, he knows. He'll make all the preparations we need for tomorrow."

"B-but Draco!"

Hermione was silenced with Draco's finger to her lips and he asked what had been on his mind all throughout the meeting.

"Can I have this night with you?"

Draco asked it so softly, so sweetly, tenderly, that Hermione didn't know what to make of it. She looked at him and saw a frightened young man, afraid to lose everything. And yet, he could gain everything from that single question. So she said the only answer possible.

"I couldn't dream of being anywhere else."

…

Authoress's Notes:  
Well, that was a rather change of pace. A long chapter. It's a little over 6 pages. Yay!

Sorry… I kind of just switched point of views there. I didn't even realize until I did the re-read. But it's not that hard to figure out, so I didn't leave a space among the dialogue. It would've been weird to see that space anyway, it doesn't fit.

Awh… some "sibling" action here. Harry, Ron and Hermione are the greatest friends. And that's all I will ever see them being. I don't like Hermione/Harry or Hermione/Ron ships… ::shrug:: oh well.

And yes! Cass is right! The small minute, nearly indiscernible reference to A Knight's Tale IS to the pointy stick comment made by Draco when he was talking about being afraid of Hermione. Good job!

Well, that's it for now.

Until next time, remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang


	11. Interlude

WARNING: Minor lime. It's not that bad. Just a little bit of sexual acts. No intercourse written.

I suggest readingthe Authoress's Notes before reading the chapter...

…

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Interlude

…

"I couldn't dream of being anywhere else."

Draco looked at her and suddenly enveloped her in a tight embrace. He sought her lips and, when he found them, sighed in pleasure. She opened to him immediately, wanting to taste him and imprint the memory into her mind.

Hermione broke from him grudgingly and led him to her bed.

"I didn't want to go into battle regretting that I didn't at least try to do this with you."

Draco confessed this to Hermione in a soft voice, afraid to break the comfortable silence they'd created.

Hermione smiled at him, but didn't say a word. Instead, she unbuckled his cloak and let it fall to the floor into an amorphous heap. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and throwing off somewhere to the floor. Draco lifted his hands to Hermione's own blouse, but she waved off his hands and forced them to hang still while she worked on his clothes. Or rather, worked _off_ his clothes. She undid his belt and his pants buttons. Pulling his pants to the floor, she kneeled in front of him, eye-level with his black silken boxers. She placed the tiniest of kisses on his stomach.

Draco made a small noise; a noise of frustration and of anticipation. Draco wanted to run his hands all over her body until she cried out in pleasure. But she kept denying him the freedom to do whatever he wished.

Hermione stood up from her kneeling position and dropped her cloak to the floor. She pushed Draco to sit on her bed and made him watch her unbutton her blouse, refusing, still, to let him touch her. She unbuttoned her shirt almost torturously slow and unzipped her skirt the same way. When they finally fell to the ground, Draco thought he could die. She was amazing, beautiful, gorgeous. And yet, there were no sufficient words to describe her splendor. She wasn't overly curvy, but she wasn't flat as a board. She was, in Draco's mind, just right. Perfect.

Hermione saw Draco stare and couldn't help but feel a flush make its way up to her face. Hermione Granger was no virgin, she knew what she was doing. But those first attempts and clumsy hands of previous lovers left no imprint of ecstasy on her mind. And none of them certainly looked at her this way. Like she was precious, a jewel, all his to ravish.

Hermione let him come to her then. He reached out almost tentatively, as if afraid she would disappear if he touched her. Hermione wondered of him.

Could this be the same Draco Malfoy that I charmed? He seems so afraid of me.

She reached for him too and drew him to her. The instant there was contact, hormones flared and minds fuzzed from relief.

"Hermione… I.. need you, so much."

"I'm here for you, Draco. Always."

Their lips met in an unhurried sensual dance that mated and predicted of what was soon to come. Draco led Hermione unconsciously down to the bed and they joined in body, mind and soul.

At the height of ecstasy, Hermione cried out to Draco.

"I love you, Draco!"

Draco didn't respond, but he proceeded to love her again and again into the night and early morning.

…

…

Authoress's Notes:  
Well, just as the chapter title suggests, this is merely an interlude in the story. It's not crucial to the plot, although it helps, just a bit.

Finally some Draco/Hermione action, you're saying, right? Well, sorry folks, but this is pretty much as good as it gets. Although there is some more later, it IS a D/Hr, after all, but it's not as much as this.

Until next time, remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang


	12. Final Battle

Brightness of a Beloved Eye

Chapter 10: Final Battle

Draco awoke just after dawn and used the portkey to get back to the Manor, although reluctant to leave Hermione. The portkey was quieter than apparation and cleaner than floo.

Draco arrived minutes before his house elf came in to wake him up, on orders from his father.

Draco quickly washed up and met his father's call.

"It is nearly time to begin, Draco."

Draco could barely manage to contain his shock and quickly schooled his features into an indiscernible mask.

"Yes, Father. Where would you like for me to go in preparation?"

"Go into the dungeons. Your group is waiting for you there. We will leave in exactly two hours, 9 o'clock."

Lucius gave some sort of dismissive wave and Draco bowed before backing out of the room. But before he could close the door, Lucius called out one last comment to him.

"Don't disappoint me, boy."

And the door closed with an almost inaudible click.

Draco rushed to his room and called for his owl, Shiloh, in urgency. He hastily scribbled a note to Dumbledore telling of the change in plans then told his owl to take it to him and make sure it was not seen. He told his owl not to come back and to stay at Hogwarts until Draco came for it. The owl seemed to nod its head in reply and flew out of the window, staying low to the ground. Draco seemed pleased with its flying and hastened to the dungeons to prep his group.

Once Draco reached the dungeons, he saw a group of about 30 people in the standard black cloaks.

"Remember what I've told you and what we've practiced. The signal will be a certain death."

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the dungeon and they sat and waited for the battle to come.

…

Dumbledore saw Draco's owl fly in through the window flying with an urgency he'd never seen in the owl before. He saw it held a small piece of paper.

…

_The time has changed. It is now._

_Nikephoros_

…

"Oh my." Dumbledore muttered to himself. He wondered what he should do now and knew in an instant. He quickly headed towards the classes, which were in session and called all the teachers and seventh years into an emergency meeting in the Great Hall.

Everyone wondered what Dumbledore could be in such a fuss about, but under all that talk, they had a suspicion, especially Harry and Ron.

Hermione was called from the Gryffindor common room and joined Harry and Ron at the tables. Snape was nowhere to be found and many Slytherins hadn't come at all.

Hermione arrived and had Harry and Ron go to the common room immediately. Dumbledore already told Hermione and had informed her to recap Harry.

As they rushed off through the hallways, Hermione explained the new situation.

"Harry, the final battle is now. It's changed. Voldemort thought he could surprise us when we were still in class, but we got word from Dr-Nikephoros that it's now. It's now, Harry. Do you understand?"

Hermione stopped abruptly and turned to hug Harry and Ron tightly.

"We have to get ready. They'll be coming soon. You have to remember everything Dr-Nikephoros and I have taught you two. If not, just remember the protection spells and wards. Please, you _have_ to be careful. You're all I have left. You two are my only family left. I-I don't know what I'd do…if I ever lost you. I don't know…"

Hermione started crying silent, heartrending tears.

Harry and Ron looked at each other over Hermione's wavy brown hair and nodded.

"Don't worry. We told you yesterday. Just take care of yourself. We can take care of ourselves. Don't worry."

Harry took Hermione into his embrace and Ron looked on sadly. Harry shrugged lightly and motioned to move ahead, towards the common room.

Ron led the way and Harry carried Hermione into the common room.

"Come on now, Hermione. It'll be alright. We'll be fine. You'll be fine. And Draco will be fine."

She looked up at Ron abruptly, her tears traveling down her face slowly.

"We know about you two. We're ok with it. As long as he never hurts you. And if he does, you know you can always count on us to strangle him and bury his body in a ditch for you."

Hermione gave a small laugh at the suggestion and Harry spoke up.

"Aha! Finally got you to smile. Now, don't worry, and prep us again."

Hermione smiled at the both of them and launched into instructor mode, reviewing all the curses, wards, hexes and jinxes she and Draco taught them. Soon, McGonagall came into the room and announced that Voldemort and his army had been spotted marching up from Hogsmeade.

"It's time."

Harry spoke and looked to Ron and Hermione.

"Time."

Ron agreed.

"I love you both so much!"

Hermione suddenly came out of nowhere with her statement and enveloped them in a hug again.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes in jest, but hugged her back tightly.

"I love you."

Harry and Ron said to Hermione at the same time.

"Alright, no tears, right?"

Harry asked Hermione as she pulled away slowly.

"No tears anymore."

"Good."

Ron said it, and started walking out of the common room, following McGonagall, not seeing her wipe her eyes with her cloak.

"Come on Harry, you've got a battle to win."

"WE have a battle to win."

Harry pulled Hermione along with him and she followed them out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, the seventh years and some sixth years were preparing to enter the battle. Aurors had arrived and were helping the students with last minute pep talks and hexes. Everyone looked up when McGonagall brought Harry, Ron and Hermione and they all cheered. The trio couldn't help but smile at them in encouragement and walked to the front of the room to stand with Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers, minus Snape.

Dumbledore urged the trio to make some sort of speech. Harry bristled and Ron turned red, but Hermione stepped up and you could almost hear everyone groan.

"Very funny…"

Hermione deadpanned and everyone laughed.

"Today's the day. We're all very proud of everyone in here. Especially me. I'd like to talk all day, just so I could keep you all here and prevent you from going outside and confronting our enemies, but I know I can't. All I can do now, is wish everyone luck and… I know we'll win."

Everyone cheered again. For Hermione's short speech and for the encouragement she gave to them.

Dumbledore and Harry led the mass of people out of Hogwarts through the main doors. Voldemort was seen coming up the hill with his hundred or more death eaters behind him, a black mass of a plague. Dumbledore and Harry led the light forces up to the black mass. They stopped a field apart and Voldemort shouted to Harry and Dumbledore.

"Today is the day I finally get to rid of two of my enemies at the same spot. How convenient! I thank you, Harry Potter, for making this so much easier than norm…"

Voldemort didn't get to finish because he was hit with a curse from Harry. The final battle had started at last.

Voldemort stumbled slightly from Harry's _reducto_ curse, but it did nearly nothing to the Dark Lord. He laughed and motioned for his followers to go forward.

Dumbledore signaled the light forces and the Aurors, students and professors moved forward towards the coming death eaters.

Bodies began to fall immediately as they were hit with _Avada Kedevra_ and other forbidden curses. But there were not only losses on the light side, the dark force was falling with just as many, if not more bodies.

Draco was careful to prevent his team from being hit by the light forces. They hadn't dressed up their robes to look any different from the regular death eaters. Occasionally, one of his team would fall to a member or an Auror, but he had to push forward with the rest of them. Finally, he saw his father not five feet away from Voldemort. He aimed a particularly angry _Avada Kedevra_ at him and it hit him square in the back. He never knew what hit him and he fell to the ground, his wand falling from his hands.

Voldemort saw this and whirled furious eye slits on Draco. Draco took off his faceless mask and his black cloak and looked at Voldemort in defiance. His company followed his example and took off their masks and cloaks, revealing red bands on their arms, the representation for the light side.

Voldemort roared and confronted Draco in a loud, angry voice.

"YOU! You were a _SPY_, Draco? I'm disappointed in you and your father would be too."

"Yeah, well, he's dead. He can't order me around anymore. _I_ control my life now."

"For this betrayal, you will die. You will _all_ die!"

With that said, he lifted his wand to Draco, the words of a horrible curse on his tongue. Nearly finished with the enchantment, Hermione jumped in front of Draco.

…

…

Authoress's Notes: Ah… don't you just love cliffhangers?

Well, I know I don't. But luckily for all of you, the next chapter is finished and will be out in a few days. Just so I can rack up some reviews. ::winkwink:: Just kidding. Although, I DO appreciate reviews.

Well, notes about this chapter. This chapter actually took me a few days to write. I was uncertain on whether or not to stop here. It was originally supposed to be two short chapters, but I decided to just go with one chapter, it'd be better that way.

It seems weird that Harry wouldn't hit Voldemort with a curse when he was talking to Draco, doesn't it? But Harry and Draco wanted the full effect of Draco's betrayal to sink into Voldemort before he died.

Ah, about the red bands, I didn't know what else to put. And I remember that I read it in another fic somewhere. Unfortunately, I don't remember which one it was and neither do I remember the author. I'm so sorry, but I'll give you credit for that right now, whichever one you are. And also to the fact that it was a very nice fic.

I was hesitant to make Hermione cry and be emotional here, because I'm not a very emotional person. But I did, considering that I see her as an emotional person, wearing her heart on her sleeve, although smart enough to protect it from getting hurt. And again, that sibling affection. I can't emphasize enough on that. I love giving her two "older brothers" to look out for her. It's because I have so many of them, and they're great to have, especially when you need some consoling and your real family isn't very comforting sometimes.

Until next time, remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang


	13. Death

WARNING: There is a need for tissues in this chapter.  
Don't say I didn't warn you... because it says it right up there in all caps...

…

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 11: Death

…

With that said, he lifted his wand to Draco, the words of a horrible curse on his tongue. Nearly finished with the enchantment, Hermione jumped in front of Draco.

Draco could hear a scream and he realized, only later, that it was him who had screamed, for Hermione.

Voldemort cackled as he finished the spell and it hit Hermione directly. She immediately began coughing and soon blood came up from her mouth.

"She'll continue coughing and bleeding until she's emptied everything of her internal organs. They've all combined and turned into one bloody mass and it won't stop until her heart finally comes up out of her throat. And there's _nothing _you can do to stop it!"

Voldemort cackled once again, happy with his curse, although it failed to hit its intended target. Seeing one of the Golden Trio go down was as pleasurable as killing the traitor.

Harry and Dumbledore took advantage of this distraction and took the pleasure in hitting Voldemort with the killing curse and the curse Hermione and Draco had invented to get rid of Voldemort for good, forever.

Voldemort's body fell and his spirit flowed out, dispersing and dismissing into nothing, a hollow scream following and fading into darkness.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked upon Harry and Voldemort. But Harry could care less that he'd won. Hermione was in Draco's arms, telling him something in a whisper while coughing up more and more blood.

"Remember how you didn't know who I was when you woke up in the hospital wing in the beginning of sixth year?"

Draco nodded, afraid that if he spoke, his voice would turn out timid, scared, shaky.

"You were in there because I placed a memory charm on you. Give me my wand."

Harry wordlessly handed it to her, sparing a glance at Draco, who looked scared to death.

Hermione muttered a few words too soft to hear and it was like a door opened to a flood of memories for Draco. He remembered meeting Hermione on the train, calling her a mudblood, her slapping him, him being jealous of how she looked at the Yule ball, and them getting into an argument before she memory charmed him.

"You…Granger…"

"Harry, take me."

Harry took Hermione from Draco's arms without protest.

"I took off the memory charm. I looked it up and this one had a counter charm. I memorized it, in case I ever needed it."

Draco was looking at her in shock and anger.

"I thought you might be angry. I'm sorry, Draco. I could never know that I would fall in love with you after that memory charm."

Draco looked at her, emotionless. And then, it seemed as though he'd come to a realization and he took her from Harry's arms.

"Go get Pomfrey, Potter, she's dying here."

Draco ordered Harry to go and he was reluctant, but he went off in a mad dash through the still fighting crowd.

"Hermione… I-I… I should be the one saying sorry. I'm so so sorry for all those things I've ever done to you. That memory charm was the best thing to ever happen to me. It brought me everything I never knew. It brought me to you. It brought me love. I love you, Hermione. You taught me love. I love you, so so much. Oh Merlin, you _can't_ die. Not yet! We've only just begun. And the war's over. We've won. You can't leave me now. You can't."

Draco was horrified to see tears drip onto Hermione's face. Her eyes were wet and she was crying as well. She gave another shuddering cough and spilled more blood from her mouth.

"Oh, Draco. I'll always be with you. I'll always be here."

She placed her hand over his heart and smiled at him.

"How can you smile when you're dying? How?"

She smiled at him gently and spoke while coughing more and more.

"Shh… shh… be still, be calm. I'm only dying. I'll see you again when we've both passed on. I'll wait for you. But take your time. I don't want to see you suffer. But please, Draco, please, continue living, for me. Do more great things. Do things I never thought the old Draco would do. Do things and live for the both of us. Just because I've passed on to the spiritual world, doesn't mean I'm gone forever. It doesn't mean I'll never see you again."

She paused for an exceptionally forceful cough and spit out a lot more blood than before.

"I'm sorry… for not being able to have your children, Draco. I would have loved to see how they turned out. I'm sure… they would have been… wonderful. With… cinnamon brown hair and… ice blue… eyes… delicate… features… You'd make a … wonderful… father…I'm certain....."

And she died.

When Harry returned with Madame Pomfrey, he found Draco amidst the ongoing chaos, holding a still Hermione tightly, tears pouring down his face, but not making a sound. Dumbledore defending the lovers from any other harm while they shared her last moments.

"Draco…"

Draco looked up at him, and Harry stumbled.

The look in Draco's eyes were lost. The fire was extinguished and he was emotionless. Draco picked up Hermione and headed back to the castle.

Harry had to leave them and he finished the fight, mind always wandering back to what Draco was feeling.

He couldn't imagine what he'd do if Luna died in his arms.

And so, he finished the final battle with tears falling from his eyes and a heavy heart at what he'd lost. A best friend and a sister.

…

…

Authoress's Notes:  
I can't believe I killed her. The battle wasn't supposed to go this way, but it still works out. I can't believe I killed her. All during this chapter I was getting choked up and was nearly on the verge of starting to cry. I mean, I just killed my favorite character. Oh man.

Well, Hermione's death is crucial to the passage and the plot. Wait a minute… what plot? --;; Well, I don't think there ever was a plot. But I suppose you could say Draco finding his humanity was the plot. And it is a plot. Sometimes, I wonder why I write at all.

Well, I've killed her. ::sob:: and now I can relate to the Frankenstein passage. If you all remembered that at all. That really was the point, I guess.

Please don't flame me for killing her. I DID warn you, after all. And even _I'M_ upset by it. I've NEVER killed off a major character before. And this is why. Even writing it, I get choked up.

Well, this was an easy chapter to write though, it came out instantly. Took me 25 minutes.

There are only about three chapters left. And they might be short. So, be forewarned.

Look for them in a few days.

Until next time, remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang


	14. Snow White

It is so long before the mind can persuade itself that she whom we saw every day and whose very existence appeared a part of out own can have departed forever- that that brightness of a beloved eye can have been extinguished and the sound of a voice so familiar and dear to the ear can be hushed, never more to be heard. These are the reflections of the first days; but when the lapse of time proves the reality of the evil, then the actual bitterness of grief commences.

-Victor Frankenstein

Frankenstein: Or, the Modern Prometheus

By Mary Wollstonecroft Shelley

…

…

WARNING: Short chapter. Tissues may come in handy in this chapter as well…

…

…

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 12: Snow White

…

The days passed after the Final Battle. The Hogwarts grounds were bloodstained for days, nearly a week. There were only a few remaining death eaters to take into Azkaban and Draco and his company were honored for turning to the Light side and helping turn the tide for the battle. But Draco could care less about any of that crap.

He was holed up the Head tower with Hermione spelled to look immaculate, beautiful, perfect. Her eyes were closed, her lips rosy red and her cheeks pink. She lay on her bed, her hands placed on top of each other and dressed in her finest robes of snow whitetrimmed witha very light blue lace.

Draco spent his days sleeping next to Hermione, caring for her as if she was still alive. He wrapped his arms around her body every night, refusing the acknowledgement of her cold body to seep through his brain. He would take care of her every day, washing her with a sponge or changing her clothes for her.

He was a man possessed and obsessed for her.

Finally, after a week, Harry and Ron came up to see him, since they had to take Hermione and give her the burial she deserved.

They reached Hermione's room to see Draco holding a book, sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading to her, as if she was asleep.

"Draco…"

Harry started, but Draco got up abruptly and walked over to the pair, shushing him as he shut the door.

"Shh… you don't want to wake Hermione up. She's sleeping."

Ron looked at Harry in horror. Harry could only shake his head and feel pity for Draco.

"Draco. You know she's gone. Sh-she died a week ago. You _know_ that."

Harry tried to reason with Draco, but he wouldn't listen. He started to ramble.

"No! Don't say that. She's your best friend. She's only asleep. You know, like that ridiculous fairy tale she loved so much, Snow White and the ten elves or something. Only asleep. Voldemort was the witch. He only hit her with a sleeping curse. She'll wake up. I kiss her every night. Just to make sure she'll wake up. But it's not time yet. She's still sleeping. Only sleeping."

Ron shook his head slowly and felt his tears coming from behind his closed eyelids. But it was Harry who spoke.

"Draco! Stop this madness! I know you're… upset… over her death. But we all are! We need to let her go. YOU need to let her go. Please, we all need the closure that… burying her… will give us. Please, Draco."

"No… no, no, no, no, no. She's NOT dead. She's not. I refuse to believe it. Refuse, refuse, refuse to believe it."

After a while of silence, Draco suddenly burst out with words.

"Fine! You think she's dead, take her! But you'll be sorry when she gets up! She'll be so angry at you!"

Harry looked at Ron sadly and motioned forward into Hermione's room.

They opened the door and saw her laying on the bed, peaceful and beautiful. Dressed in another of her white robes, lips painted red, skin pale white, hair still a gleaming brown. Harry almost broke down in sobs, but Ron steeled him and whispered the spell to levitate her with them to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron went ahead with Hermione's still body, but Harry stayed behind to convince Draco to go with them. Draco eventually agreed, but only to stay for a while. Hermione expected him to be home in a few hours.

Harry and Ron were originally bringing Hermione to the Gryffindor common room to make her up, but since Draco had seen to that everyday, they put her in the coffin they'd made for her. They both lifted it outside to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where a cemetery was placed for the defenders of the Light that had perished. They set the coffin down under a huge willow tree on the side of the cemetery. The willow had always been her favorite tree.

Everyone in Hogwarts turned out for her funeral. Even the Aurors had come to Hermione's final resting place.

Tonks clung to Snape, crying silently, as he, even, shed a few tears for the "Gryffindor know-it-all". Luna was by Harry's side, supporting him as he supported her during her father's death. Ron stood with Lavender, his heart crying, even though his eyes remained dry. Everyone watched Draco with careful eyes. They all knew he must be suffering the hardest. To lose someone you loved before having sufficient time with her, losing half of your soul, death would be more welcome.

Draco left after Dumbledore said the final words and everyone saw Hermione one last time. He scoffed and muttered to himself, saying how much Hermione would kill them for putting her into the ground. He walked to the edges of Hogwarts and apparated away.

…

…

Authoress's Notes:  
I'm afraid I've made Draco a little too crazy. But, when one does not realize the severity of the situation, I'm sure they can retreat that far into their minds just so that reality would not reach them. I've also made him a lot more… talkative. But, just chalk that up to insanity. Which, it pretty much is.

If no one understood: Hermione has died, of course, and Draco has gone insane, refusing to believe she's dead. He believes she's only sleeping and he's going back to her. Where? You'll have to wait a few days for the next chapter to find out.

Until next time, remember to REVIEW.

…

Kristina Chang --


	15. Insanity and Realization

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 13: Insanity and Realization

…

Draco apparated to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and headed straight for Hermione's room. He found her sitting on the bed, waiting for him with a smile. He smiled back and reached out to hold her. But his hands went through her and she frowned.

"You can't touch me Draco."

"But, why?"

"Because that's one of the rules, silly."

She giggled at him and he smiled back.

"It's my turn to run and you're chasing."

She laughed and sprang up from the bed, running around the bedroom with Draco chasing her.

…

Harry, Luna and Ron could hear Draco talking upstairs in Hermione's room. He seemed to be talking to someone, but everyone knew for a fact that no one was in there.

"Harry, I think, it's time for us to go check on Draco."

Luna suggested this idea about five days after Hermione's funeral. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and the three made their way up the stairs, where they could hear Draco's talking getting louder and louder. They could nearly make out what he was saying now.

"You look beautiful, as always."

Draco laughed suddenly.

"Of course not, I love you, not some silly little twat."

"No, that's not mean. It's true, she is one."

"See, I knew you'd see it my way."

Harry, Luna, and Ron looked at each other in questioning.

"Could it be that… she's a ghost?"

Ron asked the other two in a whisper. Harry shrugged and Luna shook her head sadly.

"She can't be, she has no unfinished business. She told Draco everything she wanted to say that… day."

Luna spoke softly and true. She knocked on the door to Hermione's room and inside, it went silent instantly.

"Draco, it's Luna, Harry and Ron. May we come in?"

Luna had the perfect motherly voice that could coax anyone into doing whatever she wanted. The three of them could hear Draco speaking in soft mutters and then the door opened to reveal Draco.

He was even paler than normal and his already delicate looking face looked frightfully thin and haggard. His clothes hung off his frame and his hair was limp and greasy looking, hanging off his head.

"I asked Hermione and she'salright if you came in…"

Draco stated in a small voice.

"But only for a few minutes!"

The three nodded and entered the room. The room looked immaculate and unmoved from five days hence. Luna looked around for any sign of a ghost or a wisp anything, but she found nothing. It was then that they knew Draco was hallucinating.

"Draco, where's Hermione?"

Luna asked him softly after sitting him down on the bed.

"Can't you see her? She's right there."

Draco smiled at an empty chair that was Hermione's favorite for curling up on and reading. Draco's expression was dreamy and his eyes reflected a faraway look.

Harry and Ron looked at Luna in alarm.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? No one's there. Hermione's not there. She's not."

Ron started speaking, but he became so furious that he stalked out of the room, not bothering to close the door. Harry stared after him and began talking to Draco as well.

"Draco, you need to get a grip on yourself. Look at what you're becoming. It's disgusting. Would you want Hermione to see you like that?"

Draco looked at Harry when he mentioned Hermione seeing him.

"But, Potter, she's right there. She's already seeing me."

Harry looked alarmed at Draco's rapidly declining state of sanity and looked to Luna. Surely she could do something to rectify this.

"Draco, you might not believe me, but Hermione's gone. You're a smart man, Hermione said so. Look at all the facts that she's trying to give you. Surely, you can decipher what she's trying to tell you."

Draco looked at Luna sadly and his eyes seemed to glaze over as he began to think back to the last five days.

He was forever going through her body. She floated in the air and occasionally through walls and furniture. He'd call for her but she wouldn't come upstairs and then suddenly she was in the bath. She never did more than what happened that night before the final battle. And when she did do something different, she never seemed like the Hermione Draco knew, always playful and always teasing, never serious for one moment.

"Sh-she's gone?…"

Draco whispered in uncertainty and Luna nodded slowly. Draco's entire being seemed to change then. He sagged, the life seemingly draining out of his body and his face seemed to droop into a permanent frown. And then, he began to cry softly, silent tears of anguish streaming down his face.

Luna pulled him to her and held him, whispering comforting words to him and petting his hair. She caught Harry's eye and he nodded, understanding her silent message. He went downstairs to report Draco's physical and mental state to the rest of the Order.

Draco had let the reality sink in and now, the grieving began. At least, for him.

…

…

Authoress's Notes:  
Well, this is the second to last chapter. The next one is the final one. I can't believe it, I'm already at the final chapter.

Ok, I've been having some troubles with writing the last chapter, but hopefully, I'll be done by either next week or the week after. But, no worries, I assure you, it WILL be done. Just... I don't know when yet. So... wait patiently... and it will come. Eventually.

Well, this chapter was pretty straightforward. Draco began having hallucinations of Hermione and he became temporarily insane. Well, what would happen to us all if we lost someone near and dear to us. And this is the chapter that I had in mind for the Frankenstein passage. Mostly this chapter. It's been really great coming up with everything til now though. And the next chapter, when I end it all, is going to be great because I'll have finished this story in such a short time.

As for the next chapter content… well, I hope it will be great.

…

Kristina Chang


	16. Final Parting

Brightness of a Beloved Eye  
Chapter 14: Final Parting

…

Everyday, he visited her resting place, talking of his day and how much he missed her. He lived at Hogwarts now. Everyone thought he was far too unstable to be living on his own in that huge and foreboding manor left to him. At Hogwarts, professors and fellow students had the chance to keep an eye on him and observe him carefully.

"You know, you have a mean slap."

He chuckled to himself with a hint of bitterness.

"I never told you… I always thought you were smart. After I remembered everything, it just proved to me how smart you were and how right I was in assuming so. Something you may have never known… I've always liked you. You were proof of everything I could have been and strove(sp?) to become and I never said anything. I never said anything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for never telling you what I really thought. It took something so drastic as jumping in front of me to realize that I shouldn't take everything for granted."

An unnoticed tear slid down his cheek to fall onto the relatively new dirt.

"And now, it's too late to tell you anything."

More tears fell onto Hermione's settling grave as Draco bowed his head and cried silently for his lost love.

Suddenly, a soft breeze surrounded him and he looked up to see Hermione sitting calmly on her headstone.

"Beloved friend, sweet child, ambitious student, loving soul. Hm… could've put, 'helped save the world. A lot' too."

She giggled slightly, her voice sounding like bells when reaching Draco's ears.

"H-Hermione? Am I… hallucinating again?"

She offered him a smile and hopped off the stone.

"No, I'm really here this time. I've only come back for a few minutes. To talk to you."

"But I still can't touch you, can I?"

Draco spoke softly, not really wanting to hear the truth.

"No, I'm afraid not."

She frowned only slightly and walked up to Draco, putting only a breath's distance between them. She hummed with longing and closed her eyes.

"Oh, I wish I could feel you, touch you, hold you, kiss you. But I can't and I'm sorry."

She gave him a melancholy smile and lifted her hand to caress the air around his cheek.

"What have you come back for?"

"For you, Draco."

He looked startled at her response and inadvertently stepped away from her slightly.

She smiled at him and reached to coax him back to her.

"You have to let me go, dearest. Live your life, don't hold back. Just because I'm not here next to you, does not ever mean that I'm not watching over you, looking after you, caring for you. One day, we will be together again. Although not in this life or this plane of existence, there will be a time for us together."

"But, I don't see why you have to go. There are ways to have you come back. I know there are."

"No Draco, it is my time to leave this plane. I have fulfilled my destiny and enjoyed every minute of its passing."

"What? Bring Voldemort down? Cause you didn't do that!"

"Of course I didn't. My destiny was you."

She smiled at his shocked expression.

"Me?"

"That's right. You have learned to love and have regained your humanity. That is what I was supposed to fulfill."

"But you didn't have to die after you've done that."

"You're right, I didn't have to die, but I did and I don't regret it. If I had to sacrifice myself for you, I would, and I did, and I'm happy."

"But I'm not!"

Hermione frowned slightly. She was silent for a few seconds that seemed like forever to Draco.

"What, other than reviving me, would make you happy, Draco?"

His response was immediate.

"For you to stay with me forever."

"But I already will be. In here."

She hovered her hand over his heart and he felt it grow warm.

"I will always be with you. I can't leave, I would never want to. I have to go now, Draco. Please remember what I've said. I love you, with all my being."

"But… Hermione… I couldn't live.. without you."

"Yes, you can. You've done it before. Just remember, we'll be together once again."

She looked at him with sad eyes. She startled him when he was pulled to her in a tight hug.

"I th-thought I couldn't t-touch you."

She laughed softly, brokenly, mixed with tears.

"I thought so too…"

He wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace. Then he tilted her head so that their lips met in a sweet and heavenly kiss for the last time.

She pulled away reluctantly and began to shimmer.

"Goodbye Draco. I love you, so much."

"I love you, Hermione. I'm sorry for not saying it enough."

The last thing he saw was her smile and then she was gone. Definitely, forever gone.

And the sun peeked from behind the clouds and Draco felt like maybe he COULD live another day without Hermione.

You never know until you try.

He walked towards Hogwarts castle, in search of the potion's master, wondering about a position as his assistant.

And a new day begins.

…

End

…

…

Authoress's Notes:  
Well, that was rather shitty, wasn't it? It was FAR too mushy… and sweet… and blah. I wasn't too happy with it, but I can live with it. Especially since I don't know how to end it. I hate having to end things. I'm not good with endings. So… that just means all my endings suck ass. I'm sorry, but that's just how things go. Although I know it was just sooo sweet that you had tears in your eyes!! Haha, just kidding.

Anyway, anyone catch the small Buffy reference in there? It was pretty small, but very noticeable if you've ever seen Buffy before. Especially season 6 or whatever. Anyway, just wanted to make a note of that.

There's no chance in hell that I'm making some sort sequel for this. I've temporarily lost my writing urge. Especially since I have to start writing so much for school. Classes are gonna take up most of my time, and so… no time for extracurricular writing. Sorries, but I'm sure I'll come up with multiple drabbles. Oh, I'll never upload any of them, but, maybe I'll end up turning them into stories at some point in time. Maybe.

Until next time. Toodles. And thanks so so so so much for reading!!

Kristina Chang


End file.
